Life is Fair
by Princess Pechay
Summary: Haruno Sakura’s life couldn’t get any better. But one certain day, her godmother delivers her news that makes her world crash down. The quote, “Life isn’t fair,” must be true; and god, she hoped that the man who gave life to that bloody quote would drop d


Title: Life is fair

Summary:

Haruno Sakura's life couldn't get any better; she's young, beautiful, successful and filthy rich all because of her hard work. But one certain day, her godmother delivers her news that makes her world crash down. Now, she has to make a choice: marry the bastard that made her life a living hell and keep her one true love--her job OR lose her job and everything she has and risk the possibilities of not being recruited for the rest of her life in any job she would apply to if she decides to give up her job. The quote, "Life isn't fair," must be true; and god, she hoped that the man who gave life to that bloody quote would drop dead and live again just so that he could drop dead once more.

* * *

_Prologue: All Hell and Insanity Break Loose_

* * *

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

There is absolutely nothing wrong.

_Breathe in._

I'm just… dreaming.

_Breathe out._

Yes.

_Breathe in._

Dreaming. This is all a bloody dream.

_Breathe out._

I shut my slightly agape mouth as I plastered a determined look on my face.

This is all a dream.

Yes. Damn right it is.

And so, with my mind made up and a determined look still hanging on my face, I pinched myself.

* * *

My pink-haired goddaughter _(—slash prodigy)_ stared at me incredulously. Her mouth was slightly agape as she stood there; it was quite sad, really. I truly understood why she was in total shock. I myself couldn't _(—and wouldn't)_ believe it either but facts are facts; and this one is most certainly a fact.

I watched her scrunch up her face as she took deep breaths, her mouth still slightly agape; poor child. I rubbed my temples as I tried to think of anything that I could say to comfort her. But before I could utter a single word, she clamped her mouth shut and eyed me with a determined look on her face.

I gulped, ready to receive an agonizing scream of fury followed by horrifying threats from my very hot-tempered goddaughter but to my surprise, none of it happened. Instead, she did something unbelievably out of character.

She pinched herself.

* * *

I felt pain; not the kind of huge pain like a big wound pain but I felt an insect bite-like pain.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I pinched myself once more; the result was still horrifyingly the same. My face scrunched up and a horrified expression took over my once determined face.

Oh god, NO.

NO.

_(—pinch)_

NO.

_(—pinch)_

NO.

_(—pinch, pinch, pinch.)_

You have got to be shitting me.

* * *

I blinked a few times as she continued to pinch herself, a horrified expression replacing her once determined one.

That is it.

I have had enough.

She has to stop.

"Sakura." I called out; she immediately directed her view to me, her pinching charade ending as she did so.

"Listen to me, you are _not_ dreaming. I repeat, this is _not_ a dream. And as much as I would also like it to be, it is not. This is real. _True._ a _**FACT**."_

As I finished uttering those words, a blanket of silence fell upon us as she took deep breaths once more.

* * *

"Listen to me, you are _not_ dreaming. I repeat, this is _not_ a dream. And as much as I would also like it to be, it is not. This is real. _True_. a _**FACT**."_

Silence fell upon us and only the sound of my deep breaths (—that were supposed to be calming me, damn it.) were heard as my godmother's words echoed through my head.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

(—Not a dream.)

_Breathe in._

(—Real.)

_Breathe out._

(—True.)

_Breathe in._

(—Fact.)

_Breathe out._

(—Fact. _Fact? **Fact?!** _**_FACT?!_ **)

And before I knew it, I was hyperventilating.

_Breathe in.Breath out.Breath in.Breath out.Breath in.Breath out. Breath in.Breath out. Breathe in.Breath out.Breath in.Breath out.Breath in.Breath out. Breathe in.Breath out. _

And in a matter of seconds, I fainted.

* * *

_"Sakura?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't panic or explode or whatever. You're kind of... probably.. most likely.. fired—"_

_"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT I'M MOST LIKELY FIRED?! How can i NOT PANIC OR EXPLODE?! I CO-OWN THIS BLOODY HOSPITAL!! I—"_

_"...—that or you're probably about to get married."_

_"..."_

_"Sakura?"_

_"..."_

* * *

**a/n: **Hey everyone! Before you murder me, let me please explain myself first. I'm sorry that I didn't inform everyone that I went to Singapore and I just got home now so consider this as my apology to all of you.

And I know that I haven't updated My bittersweet Tale and Game Plan but it's because I have a huge writer's block and I'm kind of considering to re-write both again. Oh, and I have a poll concerning all of this in my profile. Please go vote. Thank you.

By the way, school starts again next week so my updates will be delayed quite a bit but I will update as soon as I can.

Again, I apologize everyone.

I'm truly, deeply sorry. Please Forgive me.

Sincerely,

Princess Pechay Sush

P.S. I forgot to say: PLEASE REVIEW!! I feed off on reviews!!

P.P.S. Do you guys think I should continue? Oh, and whose POV'S do you guys think are in the prologue? I've made it quite obvious already. So tell me, who? Who do you guys think are the two people who owned the POV'S?

_--sxsxsxsxsxs--_

_REVIEW my pretties!!_

_--sxsxsxsxsxs--_


End file.
